


Dá fhada an lá tagann an tráthnóna

by MediocreHuman



Series: Caisleán gloine [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Instability, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreHuman/pseuds/MediocreHuman
Summary: A prologue of sorts,Alistair King certainly didn't plan on getting captured by the enemy.That didn't stop them from taking him.He didn't plan on breaking.That didn't stop them from pushing him to the brink of sanityHe never even considered taking is lifeThat didn't stop him from giving upIt's funny what life can make you reconsider





	Dá fhada an lá tagann an tráthnóna

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago for an English assignment and it fit into another universe I wrote a year later (last year) so I just put them together.

Drip. Drip. Drip. I couldn’t tear my eyes from the gruesome sight of my blood slowly falling from my fingertips onto the cold grey floor. An odd wave of peace washed over me as a lazy grin made its way onto my face. It was finally over. 

My thoughts started to drift as I waited for the end I had been praying desperately for. I remember when I was a child. A young naive child who could see nothing but the best in the world. A young naive ignorant child who expected to grow up and be happy. I let out a dry, humorless chuckle. Happiness. That ended the day I left to join the military. All I had wanted to do was to protect the country I had loved so dearly. But this is where I ended up. Captured by the enemy, tortured till any anger and hate and fight I had left just drained out of me. 

I’m scared. Oh God, I’m so scared. I don’t want to die here. I don’t want to die surrounded by blood and fear and  **Never. Ending. Pain** . I just want the pain to end. Is that so bad? What did I do? Please, I just want to know what I did to deserve this agony. A whimper escaped my lips as the unyielding ropes dug into my battered wrists. It had been so long since I had last moved….It had been so long since I had last done anything. 

I miss the little things I had taken for granted. Warm food, drinkable water, a restful night, and most of all? I want to go back to the time where I could close my eyes without fear of hearing the dying screams of my fallen comrades. 

Maybe that's why I’m here? I’m being punished...punished for surviving. I should have died. I wish I died. It's all my fault. The sound of harsh yells can barely be heard over the shrieks of the prisoners but when I hear the guards shouting I almost started sobbing. It's too soon. I’m so close. If these men see me like this they’ll laugh and drag me from my place. They’ll tie crude bandages around the worst of my wounds and throw me back into the cell I now call home. My screams of agony are music to their ears. The blood I spill is art. They’ll never let me be at peace. 

I’ll spend the rest of eternity in this hellhole. This hellhole where all I can see is darkness and grey walls and blood.  **_So much blood_ ** _.  _ It's covering my body, the floor, the walls, I can taste it and its coatingmymouthand-  **_I don’t know what to do_ ** **.** It's so so cold and lonely and- and I’m scared and I don’t want to die without seeing my mum again and oh god I don’t want to die here. I’m never going to see her smiling face again or hold her hand and tell her how much I love her and I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry for leaving you here all alone. 

For the first time in a long time tears coated my cheeks as I muttered over and over I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. The hurt I had locked away so long ago came flooding back and all I could do was apologize. To my mother who I knew was waiting patiently every day for her little boy to come home. To my father who’s face I had forgotten so long ago. To my friends who had died protecting the people they loved.   _ The little brother I had promised I would return to _

Despite the tears, I started to laugh because what else could I do? I was  aware of the  hysteria creeping into my voice but I didn’t care. I just wanted out.  Do I want to die? Do I want to live? I don’t even know anymore. The guards came in to see what the noise was and I just started to  **_scream_ ** . My mind was rapidly slipping into madness and I couldn’t stop and all I could do was scream. The guards started yelling and trying to hold me down but I just kept thrashing and it was so so so  **_loud_ ** and I just wanted the silence again and- CRACK! I heard it. One of the guards had slammed a crowbar into the back of my head and there was more screaming but it was getting so quiet….everything was so dark and quiet and all that pain was just slipping away. It was over. I was dying. I gave a small smile because, for the first time in a long time, I felt truly  **_happy_ ** .

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair is an Irish Catholic btw, so suicide is very frowned upon.   
> This isn't important for this story, just the next.  
> Okay it isn't that important, it's just an explanation for the very brief supernatural events that happen in the following story


End file.
